Episode 1369 (27th February 1974)
Plot Stuart Draper refuses to move the car. Annie rings the police and demands they come out to the incident. Ernie asks for suggestions at a meeting of the RADA players: Bet, Rita, Lucille, Jerry, Deirdre and Emily. Deirdre suggests Hair and Lucille Oh! Calcutta!, but Ernie gets them to admit they know nothing about them. Jerry suggests The Teahouse of the August Moon which Ernie stage-managed previously and knows to be too ambitious. Rita thinks they could do a musical. The police arrive and get Draper to remove the car. Draper goes for Billy and they have to be parted by the police. They are both taken away. Lucille agrees to look after the Corner Shop so that Maggie can be with Betty. Sgt Bert Daniels calls to pay his condolences to Betty. Even though Cyril had left the force, Betty agrees to let his police friends be pallbearers. Ena and Minnie complain when their half-finished glasses disappear and get free replacements from Bet. Alf tells Annie not to worry herself too much over Billy. The RADA meeting is reconvened for 6.00pm. The police clear Billy and he returns to find Annie has taken to her bed. Ena and Minnie pay their condolences to Betty. She makes a passing comment indicating that she is not alone and once by herself talks to Cyril as if he is just in another room. She calls at the Rovers to tell a surprised Bet she can't work because she's going out that night with Cyril. Ray joins the RADA meeting. Ernie volunteers himself to produce the play without giving anyone else the chance. Emily is annoyed. He reads out a list of plays that he thinks they could do. Annie gets up and questions Billy about his deal with Draper. She tearfully expresses disappointment in him. Mr Porter, Cyril's boss, calls at Maggie's and tells her that Betty is at his house, looking for Cyril. She realises her sister is ill. Cast Regular cast *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Stuart Draper - George Innes *Sergeant Daniels - Bernard Gallagher *Sergeant Harrison - Stanley Dawson *Mr Porter - James Lynch Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *37 Hillside Crescent - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Ena Sharples until 18th December 1974 as Violet Carson suffered a stroke. *Elizabeth Dawn appears as an uncredited extra, several months before her debut as Vera Duckworth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Billy Walker win the big punch-up in the Street? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (7th place). Category:1974 episodes